ILUSION
by ShaDark
Summary: un sueño extraño sueño, la sangre,una mascara y su sonrisa malevola...fueron suficientes para despertar de la ilusion en la que habia caido. ... -te odio MALFOY-fue lo unico que dije. -bienvenida a la realidad Hermione-


Hola querido publico.

Aqui les traigo una historia que me surgio en uno de esos ratos oscuros y perversos que mantienen habitando en mi cabeza. intento continuar con las otras historias pero se les adelanto esta y me tiene como que sorprendida.

jejejejejejejee...me encanta el Malfoy maloso...nonononon una obsesion por èl.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyan y me acompañan en mi proceso de explotar la minita de mi cabeza... jajajajaja mas bien comencemos a leer.

como abran todas los personajes no m pertenecen y bla, bla, bla...

**POSEE LEMMON...BUENO ALMENOS ESO INTENTE.**

comencemos!!!!!!

* * *

ILUSIÓN

_Esperaba que se abriera la puerta; y por ella ingresara a quien esperaba tan fervientemente. Me encontraba sentada en la inmensa cama mi habitación, ansiosa por que llegara rápido… porque me acompañara y se quedara dormido abrazado a mí; me había vuelto una adicta a los brazos fríos y reconfortantes de mi novio._

_Desde que comenzó a venir a mi casa, me volví una adicta a su presencia gallarda y aristocrática; y aunque no había dejado de ser un maldito presumido y orgulloso Malfoy; se había vuelto en un caballero… y lo quería._

_Por fin la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, mi corazón comenzó a latir ansioso y mi estomago se inundo de mariposas al esperar a que él ingresara por la puerta, ocupando mi atención._

_Se abrió lentamente… dejando entrar a la persona; la capa le cubría el cuerpo y la capucha ocultaba su rostro; ensombreciéndolo._

_Él comenzó a acercarse; yo me encontraba ansiosa, le ofrecí mi abrazo de bienvenida, el que siempre le daba cuando llegaba todas las noches._

_Él lo acepto y nos envolvimos mutuamente… felices de volvernos a reencontrar._

_Se alejo, un poco… nos miramos por algunos segundos hasta que sus manos comenzaron a moverse anhelantes por mi cuerpo, mis manos correspondieron su gesto, moviéndose con la misma intensidad por el cuerpo de él… me deje caer en la cama atrayéndolo conmigo._

—_Hermione— susurro contra mi cuello, mi cuerpo se arqueo al sentir su mano por mis pechos; estrujándolos en sus dedos._

—_Draco…—dije mientras dirigía mis manos a su rostro; pero me detuve al sentir el frio el metal. Lentamente lo fui tocando; comenzando a reconocer el extraño objeto que tenía en el rostro._

— _¿Qué es esto Dra...?— pero me detuve al retirar mis manos de su rostro y comenzar a quitar la capucha que obstruía mi visión._

_Mis ojos se ampliaron al reconocer el objeto que cubría el rostro de él. La máscara brillo, al igual que sus rubios cabellos con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación._

— _¿Qué haces con esto Mal…?— _

Me desperté; me erguí alarmada del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo.

Me toque el rostro; limpiando el sudor que comenzaba a surgir desde mi frente hasta mi cuello.

Comencé a salir de la cama; dirigí mi vista automáticamente hacia mi lado; para darme cuenta que él no se encontraba en la cama…aun no había llegado. No quise preocuparme de que le había sucedido, ya era normal retardarse…ser un auror no era un trabajo con horarios establecidos; al menos eso era siempre lo que me decía a mí misma.

Salí de la habitación; y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña cocina; quería un vaso de leche para reconfortarme. El sueño se vino nuevamente a mi cabeza y me regañe mentalmente; ese sueño era muy extraño y no tenia fundamentos… los mortifagos hace rato se habían ido; o al menos eso era lo que decían los medios. Las calles se veían seguras y en el hospital ya no había tantos heridos. Al menos no en el hospital en el que yo laboro.

Me serví el vaso de leche, mientras tomaba un sorbo; observe el reloj que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala: eran la 12:30 am.

Bostece, iba a dar el ultimo sorbo a mi bebida y vi movimiento cerca de la puerta principal.

—Draco… ¿eres tú?— dije un poco larmada.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba… sus pasos resonaron en la habitación, mientras yo esperaba que fuera él.

Se acerco lo suficiente como para tocarlo…como siempre las palabras entre nosotros no eran uno de sus dones, acerque mi mano a su pecho, mientras en la otra aun tenía el vaso con leche.

Cuanto toque su pecho, lo sentí húmedo… y el olor a sangre inundo mis pulmones.

—Que te sucedió… ¿te hirieron?...Draco que te paso—dije con el tono de preocupación marcado en mi voz… el vaso de leche se resbalo de mi mano y se quebró al instante.

Antes de que el vaso tocara el suelo, yo ya me encontraba lejos del estallido de los cristales; en un fuerte abrazo protector de Malfoy.

La tela del pijama comenzó a humedecerse con la sangre y nuevamente me alarme por el estado en el que se podía encontrar Draco.

—vamos Draco, veamos cómo están esas heridas—

—_estoy bien Granger, tu siempre tan…— _

Lo jale hacia el baño… interrumpiendo sus protestas. Comencé a quitarle las ropas empapadas y lo expuse a la tibia ducha, mientras veía como la sangre se escurría por su cuerpo y caía en el suelo del baño.

Empecé a buscar la herida que había provocado el sangrado, pero conforme se resbalaba la sangre por el albino cuerpo de Malfoy; iba revelando que no poseía ninguna herida.

—Dra…Draco, ¿Qué hiciste?—

El cerró la ducha y cogió una de las toallas, enrollándola en su cintura.

—_Nada que tú no sepas Hermione—_

Y en cierta manera el tenia razón, el era un auror…se suponía que había posibilidades.

—Bien—fue lo único que dije.

Él se acerco hacia mi; depositando un beso en mis labios.

Me tranquilizo ese gesto. Le correspondí de la misma manera y nos alejamos para observarnos a los ojos; note que no todo era como debería ser.

Me aleje de él y comencé a recoger las ropas empapadas… pero cuando alce la capa algo cayo de esta, resonando el metal en la pequeña estancia y en mi cerebro.

La mire desde mi altura y me incline para recogerla; reconociendo el objeto al instante… una máscara tan tenebrosa nunca se olvidaría tan facilmente.

— ¿Qué es esto?...Malfoy no me digas que tu…—

Me quede perpleja esperando a que respondiera…pero no dijo nada.

—Eres ¿eres un mortifago?—

Una oscura sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y la comprensión llego a mí…golpeándome la poca esperanza que se alzaba en mi interior…opacándose con solo ver el gesto de Malfoy.

Comencé a retroceder… impulsivamente arroje la máscara hacia donde se encontraba él… no se movió y tampoco le había dado el proyectil que le había lanzado.

Su sonrisa se extendió más y comenzó a acercarse…

—_Por fin lo comprendes Hermione…ya me había cansado de seguir sosteniendo la mentira… fue un lindo sueño el que tuviste hoy ¿no?—_

—Tú…tú lo provocaste—

No era una pregunta…era más bien una afirmación; el sueño que había tenido hoy lo había provocado él.

—_Te quería mostrar un poquito de la verdad— _siguió diciendo acercándose hacia donde me encontraba.

No dije nada mas, comencé a correr hacia la puerta pero no alcance a llegar a esta; ya que unos brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura.

— _¿Crees que te dejare ir?—_

—suéltame Malfoy…suéltame—dije; tratando de liberarme de su fuerte abrazo

—_Cuando_ _te resistes; eres más deseable—_

—Estas demente Malfoy… aléjate de mi ¡asesino!—grite mientras las lagrimas surgían y me movía entre los brazos de él.

Una pequeña carcajada se oyó y fui lanzada hacia el sillón más cercano de la habitación…provocando que el miedo empezara a surgir desde lo más profundo de mi mente.

El comenzó a acerarse mientras dirigía su mano hacia la toalla que lo cubría… empezó a deshacerse de ella.

Observe su cuerpo desnudo nuevamente ante mi…el calor, revuelto con el miedo se mezclaron en mi cuerpo, sintiendo el palpitar en mi sexo y los temblores en mis manos… su miembro estaba erguido…anhelante del siguiente paso…anhelante de la unión; y el sabía lo que producía en mi cuerpo; aumentando la sonrisa de Malfoy.

Deslizo su lengua por sus labios y nuevamente extendió su inmensa sonrisa.

Comenzaba a conocer la realidad… me había engañado, quien sabe en qué hechizo me tenia presa.

Me incorpore, para intentar nuevamente alejarme de él, pero fue más rápido y sus manos me empujaron, haciéndome caer en el sillón violentamente, pero no me dolió el impacto.

Él se inclino y comenzó a masajear mis piernas como tantas veces lo hizo. Despertando el pasado y con el las sensaciones que lo acompañaban.

Empezó a deslizar el pijama que cubría mis piernas hasta mi cintura y allí empezó a deshacerse de mi panti…no podía moverme, quería detenerlo.

—te odio—dije lo más fuerte posible.

El levanto su rostro, lanzo lejos la prenda que me cubría y me miro con sus plateados ojos.

—_tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo—_

Me quede muda ante eso… sonrió nuevamente mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su boca remojándolos y dirigiéndolos hacia mi entrepierna.

— ¡no!—

Pero no moví ni un musculo y sus dedos ingresaron fuertemente; logrando sacar un gemido de mis labios.

—_Granger. Granger, Granger—_dijo en tono de reprobación.

Me mordí los labios, lo maldije mil y una vez en mi mente… pero no puje decir nada mas, el comenzó con movimientos más fuertes y yo intentaba no emitir nada; sentía el calor inundarme los poros… si abría la boca no iban a salir las protestas que quería.

Intente mover mi cuerpo mientras él se encontraba entretenido y distraído; pero fue inútil; no me moví ni un centímetro.

Su otra mano se deslizo por dentro de la delgada prenda de mi pijama… encontrando mis pechos y dándole fuertes masajes logrando sacar gemidos nuevamente.

Siguió con sus movimientos rápidos por mi cuerpo, mientras se intensificaba su respiración y mis gemidos se aumentaban.

—_Hermione ¿no que me odiabas?—_dijo entre mis piernas… sentí su cálida lengua rozarme, mientras seguía con movimientos más rápidos y aumentaba los movimientos de su lengua.

—Mal…Malfoy—tartamudee entre mis propios gemidos desenfrenados.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba más cerca de la boca del rubio, mientras sus manos seguían torturándome.

Los sonidos se multiplicaba en el espacio conforme los minutos pasaba y Malfoy continuaba con los movimientos.

—Maldito—logre articular; mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con los espasmos del orgasmo. Logre moverme… y lo empuje en mi resquicio de conciencia; alejándolo de mi cuerpo.

El cayó y pude notar que se encontraba mas excitado que antes… me asuste y comencé a moverme, pero otra descarga de placer me impidió moverme.

—_Granger que descortés…sabes que es mi turno— susurro _lo ultimo con un énfasis que me enfrió los huesos

—No te acerques más—dije mientras me alejaba lo que podía en el sillón.

Se incorporo nuevamente y comenzó a acercarse.

Sus manos aprisionaron las mías en una fuerte llave.

—_No tienes escapatoria…Hermione—_

—Por favor…por favor—

—_No lo lamentaras…nunca lo haces—_

Sus labios comenzaron a besarme el cuello… sus dientes aprisionaban mi piel.

Yo me retorcía en sus garras, intentaba huir.

Se sentó encima de mí, cogió la tela que me cubría y la deslizo violentamente dejándome a su merced. Le hice todo el daño que podía pero no logre doblegarlo en ningún instante…seguía mas anhelante que antes.

Con movimientos rápidos se posiciono para entrar a mi… no tenia escapatoria.

—Malfoy… no lo hagas—

—_Tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo…—_dijo mientras mi cuerpo se movía anhelante, acercándose más a él. Se rio mientras observaba los movimientos de mi cuerpo_—…lo ves;_ _tu cuerpo siempre me acepto_,_ lo hará nuevamente. —_

Y entro rudamente, mientras cada uno deliraba con la sensación que producía el contacto.

Comenzó sus rítmicos movimientos, aumentando la velocidad a su tiempo… mi razón comenzó a flaquear y mi cuerpo se doblegaba ante las seductoras caricias de la serpiente.

Sus labios exploraban mi cuello, bajaban por mi pecho y ocasionalmente se detenían en mis labios robándome besos, robándome suspiros.

Mis manos se agarraban de sonde podían…siempre alejadas del rubio.

—_No te limites Granger—_ susurro en contra de mi piel.

No respondí, el se rio nuevamente en contra de mi piel y aumento las embestidas, aumentando los gemidos de ambos.

Sus manos no se limitaron, rozaban mi cadera, mi espalda, mi cabello…todo lo volvió a tocar con sus manos envueltas en el pecado.

El orgasmo nos acaricio a ambos… él se estrecho fuertemente contra mí.

Yo me aferre fuertemente en mi posición… mientras la adrenalina corría y se iba evaporando con el paso de los segundos… los gemidos fue fueron mermando y la razón volvió a atacarme.

Comencé a deslizarme del cuerpo de Malfoy, alejándome lo más pronto que podía; él me dejo hacerlo.

Cogí la varita lo más rápido que pude y mis labios susurraron un hechizo.

La ropa me cubrió y comencé a dirigirme rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Mi mano toco la perilla y la voz de el resonó por mis oídos, haciéndome voltear.

El ya se encontraba sentado y tenia puestos unos pantalones oscuros; estaba observándome… su rostro se encontraba serio; pero con un deje de burla a la vez.

—_No importa cuánto huyas y te escondas Granger…siempre te encontrare—_

—Asesino… —

—_Hermione… esas palabras no me ofenden—_

Me voltee violentamente, y abrí la puerta…pero no pude dar un paso más; al encontrarme con lo que se encontraba a las afueras de mi casa…me quede en silencio… sintiendo el frio envolverme.

—_Bienvenida a la realidad Hermione…no más ilusiones— _susurro en contra de mi cuello, comenzando acariciar uno de mis rizos.

—_No lo olvides, no importa cuánto lo desees, siempre te encontrare—_

Al terminar con esas palabras comencé a correr, observando el mundo mágico destruido.

Se veía temor en los ojos de las personas.

Los mortifagos se veían en los tejados y edificios… el miedo se olía en el espeso y húmedo aire.

Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir, la soledad me consumió la razón.

Gire mi rostro para observar mi último resquicio de pantomima creada por Malfoy… lo vi a él, con una malévola sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro y sus palabras volvieron hacer eco en mi cabeza

—_siempre te encontrare—_

Seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude alejándome de la ilusión en que había caído y había creado Malfoy… matando mi paz y tranquilidad., alejándome de todo… los ojos de la calle me seguían envueltos en las mascaras de la maldad, pero no se me acercaban.

Solo pensé en huir al mundo muggle…aunque parte de la ilusión siempre me seguiría hasta que se cansara o simplemente mi muerte acabara con su obsesión.

Las lagrimas volvieron a caer…conjure el hechizo en mi mente y desaparecí del mundo mágico…llevándome el perturbador recuerdo de la ilusión que me cegó. Sentí la fría risa de Malfoy antes de partir.

* * *

... fin? si eso creo... un fin bien dramatico, con la obsecion hacia granger...

Para mi Draco se divertira mas acosandola que matandola. pssss en esta historia jajajajaja

PUBLICO QUERIDO PIDO QuE PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIWES... MOTIVEN AL ARTISTA JAJAJAJAJAJAJ... ojala les haya gustado, tanto como a mi...deveras!!!

VISITENOS POR ESTE BLOG Y LEAN MAS HISTORIAS PUBLICADAS ALLI....

revistadarkdreams(punto)blogspot(punto)com... ojala les guste.

gracias a todos por visitarme

ShaDark... un autora con delirios de rubios y vampiros sexis (pelinegros tambien me fascinan) wiiiiiiiii (que me lleven me envuelvo si quieren) jajajaja

...


End file.
